


Everything Stays

by Omg_Chloe_Answer_Me_Whoa



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, expensive headphones, flower garden au, pure fluff basically lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omg_Chloe_Answer_Me_Whoa/pseuds/Omg_Chloe_Answer_Me_Whoa
Summary: Let’s go in the garden.You’ll find something waiting,Right there where you left itLying upside down.When you finally find it,You’ll see how it’s faded.The underside is lighterWhen you turn it around.Everything stays,Right where you left it.Everything stays,But it still changes.Ever so slightly,Daily and nightly.In little ways,When everything stays.Aka: A really belated birthday gift for my friend that I should've gotten done sooner.Hope ya like it, buddy. :D





	Everything Stays

“I swear to god Rich, if this is some fursuit shit, I’m breaking up with you.”

Rich scoffs at Michael’s statement and tightens his grip on his boyfriend’s hand as he leads him to go knows where.

“You insult me, Mikey.” Rich says. He then quickly adds, “Also, you know better than anyone that I live in a strictly scaley household.”

The taller of the two can’t help but chuckle at this, and decides to let his boyfriend continue to guide him down what he can only imagine is a fairly deserted city street. Michael nearly takes off the blindfold that obstructs his view after stumbling over an unknown obstacle, but somehow manages to ignore it. After all, he remembers how adamant Rich was that this place remain a secret and didn’t want to risk upsetting his boyfriend.

Still, it doesn’t stop the stoner from being curious and a bit skeptical.

“Seriously though, babe. Where are you taking me, and why am I blindfolded?” Michael asks with a slight chuckle to avoid coming off as rude.

Rich stays quiet for several seconds before softly replying, “It just has to be a secret, okay. You’ll understand once we get there.”

The sudden deflated tone in his boyfriend’s voice makes Michael tighten his grip out of concern, but he decides it’d be better to use humor to defuse the situation.

“Well, that’s not completely cryptic.”

It was the shorter male’s turn to chuckle, and this seems to lighten a previously unknown tension that was building between them. 

The next few minutes pass in comfortable silence, and Michael is eventually brought to a stop. Rich mumbles something the stoner can’t make out and releases his hand without warning. Fear momentary overrides Michael’s other senses, but he forces himself to stay calm. After all, this isn’t like when the other was being controlled by one of those glorified tic-tacs. Rich was a far more caring and compassionate person now and would never do anything to intentionally put him, someone he loved, in danger.

This fact alone is what Michael chooses to focus on. 

At least, until the scrap of metal against concrete penetrates through the humid July air. The stoner tenses at the almost overpowering noise and doesn’t allow his body to relax until Rich once again takes ahold of his hand. 

“Sorry about that, Mikey.” Rich says as he gives Michael’s hand a firm squeeze. “I forgot the gate scrapes the shit out of the sidewalk if you swing it out too far.”

Michael lets out a soft hum, but is lead forward once again before he can ask any follow-up questions. An unfamiliar scent fills Michael’s nose a few moments later, and it’s enough of a distraction for him not to notice Rich once again letting go of his hand.

“Alright, you can take that thing off now.” Rich says, uncertainty clear in his tone.

The stoner hesitates, concerned he’d somehow upset his boyfriend if he didn’t have a particular reaction, but his curiosity has him slipping off the blindfold in seconds.

Out of everything he imagined, Michael hadn’t expected this.

In total, there were six tables crammed within the room with two being shoved against three walls of the small space. On each table are flower pots of various shapes and sizes that hold flowers of equal diversity. Above said tables are large windows that are clearly in desperate need of cleaning and in the very center of the room was a lone lightbulb that dropped down from the ceiling on an exposed wire.

“Babe, this is…” Michael begins to say but lets his sentence trail off after only a moment after realizing he had no idea what was before him. “What is this?”

Rich averts his eyes to the ground and runs his fingers through his hair as he answers, “Well, it’s supposed to be a...you know, flower garden.”

“Oh!” Michael says as he turn to the tables with this newfound knowledge. “Uh, yeah, of course!” The stoner pauses to shove his hands in his hoodie before adding, “Sorry, I’ve just never actually seen a flower garden in person before.”

“Don’t worry, I know it’s kinda shitty.” Rich says as he hunches his shoulders, making himself appear even smaller than he already is. Michael frowns at the action but doesn’t have a chance to comment on it before his boyfriend continues. “I was just reading about how gardening can be therapeutic or whatever and I just. Ordered some seeds online one day, as you do. But when the fucking things got here, I realized I didn’t have anywhere to plant them. So, I improvised...a lot. It’s stupid, I know, and I shouldn’t have dragged you all the way here to see it.”

Michael feels guilt settle in the pit of his stomach as Rich’s eyes begin to mist with tears, and the stoner knows he had to make this up to his boyfriend as quickly as possible.

“Babe, this isn’t stupid.” Michael says as he puts a hand on Rich’s shoulder before giving him a reassuring smile. “I think it’s actually really cool.”

A smile momentarily twitches at the corners of Rich’s mouth, but his eyes still shimmer with unshed tears. “You don’t have to say that just cause you’re tapping this sweet ass.”

“But it’s the truth.” Michael says, barely holding back a chuckle. The stoner gives his boyfriend’s shoulder a gentle squeeze before trailing his hand up RIch’s neck to caress his cheek. The contact causes Rich to flinch, but he leans into Michael’s touch seconds later. “Rich, I love you. And I wanna be involved with what your passionate about. Hell, I can even clean up my backyard so you have a place to plant all these flowers.”

Tears officially begin to trail down Rich’s face, and in seconds, the shorter of the two has captured his boyfriend in a tight embrace. Michael returns the hug and gently begins rubbing Rich’s back as he begins to sob.

“I don’t deserve you, Mikey.” Rich says, his voice muffled by his boyfriends red hoodie. A small sniffle follows before he adds, “I acted like such a dick to you for years, yet you’re the only one who doesn’t treat me differently because of what I did.”

Michael pulls Rich closer.

He knew all too well what his boyfriend had been referring to. How most everyone in their friend group tended to tense when Rich first enters a room, how they’d be conveniently busy when Rich invited everyone over for an activity, and most frequently, how their eyes would widened in utter terror when Rich got anywhere near something with an open-flame. The only one the stoner hadn’t seen do any of this was Jake, but even then, he knew his and Rich’s friendship wasn’t anything like it used to be.

It pissed Michael off to no end that their friends couldn’t seem to forgive Rich like he had, but at the same time, he knew their reactions weren’t intentionally malicious.

“Rich, it’s gonna be okay.” Michael says. He wanted to promise Rich that they could confront their friends about what they were doing together, that he’d personally make sure he wasn’t treated differently ever again, but something told him that’s not was his boyfriend needed at the moment. So instead, Michael simply gives Rich a quick on the lips before asking, “Would it be alright if you tell me about the flowers you’re growing?”

The shorter of the two gives a small chuckle and pulls away to look up at his boyfriend with red-tinted, puffy eyes.

“I’d like that.” Rich says as he wipes his soaked cheeks.

The shorter of the two then begins leading Michael around the small space, and the stoner could see the sorrow from earlier slowly drain out of his expression as he talked about the flowers he’d taken such special care of. 

It makes Michael feel relieved, seeing his boyfriend smile with such earnest. 

Though, the stoner couldn’t help but notice Rich deliberately skipping over a certain type of flower on the edge of the second table.

“These are anemones, which mean anticipation, and these are gardenias, which...I think mean purity, but I could be wrong about that.” Rich explains. He then turns to Michael with a slightly sheepish look, as if embarrassed about how long he’d been talking. “But yeah, that’s basically everything.”

“What about that one?” Michael asks as he gestures to the skipped flower pot.

Upon further inspection, the stoner can see that the flora in question looked rather wilted. The very base of its stem had begin to turn a sickly looking brown, and a majority of its yellow petals have fallen to the pot’s soil.

“Oh, that’s what’s left of the daffodils.” Rich says. His reclaimed smile falters slightly as he continues, “I got a whole bunch of them because...they’re supposed to symbolize happiness and joy. But this is the only one that managed to survive, and even it’s not doing that well.”

Michael frowns, and he suddenly finds himself slipping an arm around Rich’s waist as he quickly thinks of something to say.

“Well, don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll get healthier once we plant it in the ground.” Michael then takes a short pause to hold Rich closer to his side before adding, “Even if it doesn’t, I’ll go out and buy you a whole shit-ton of daffodil seeds. Because you don’t deserve to be sad, and I’m gonna do everything I can to help make you happy.”

Rich’s eyes once again mist with tears, but Michael can tell they weren’t out of misery as they’d been before.The shorter of the two then places a hand over his boyfriend’s and leans into his side as their fingers slowly become intertwined.

“God damn, Mikey, you really are the best thing that’s happened to me.”


End file.
